


To Start All Over Again

by Kamaleen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Cruelty, Game Spoilers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope you guys enjoy this, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Torture, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His room was still the same as he left for a tea, except for a tall body of a man dressed in black clothes laying on Jacob’s couch with his eyes close.</p><p>Jacob blinked twice, then he recognized the man.</p><p>No, no, it’s impossible.</p><p>He felt himself turned pale as his arms suddenly felt numb. The books he had carried with him fell to the floor. And Jack’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>The younger man sat up and turned toward him. A grin was on his face.</p><p>“Good evening Jacob.”</p><p>“…Jack.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I can't believe I finally wrote this couple. I've been wanting to write Jack/Jacob fic since I've seen how their relationship played out in Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Jack the Ripper. I hope you guys enjoy this fan-fiction ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my imaginations.
> 
> This work has no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

It's cold, too cold for his liking.

But he was, anyway, accustomed to coldness.

Jack smirked, moving from the roof he was sitting on to the ground. Autumn had passed and now winter had hit London. Poor people of Whitechapel scattered to safety from the snow and the storm. He remembered jumping from fence to fence, from roof to roof, with his former master chasing after him – yelling for him to get back.

Jack chuckled. When he was a child he hated winter. He and his mother were so poor they could afford only several pieces of clothes which was no help when the winter hit. Then she was murdered, just liked his father was, and he was sent to Lambeth Asylum.

Then he grew found of it after Jacob got him out of the asylum. He didn't have to fear for dying from coldness and freezing to death again. The only thing he had to be aware of was where he was going, or he might end up breaking his neck by falling of the roof.

Jack was grateful when he was saved from the Asylum by Jacob. The man was his light, his everything, from that moment until now. He did not know how Jacob could not realize this, or the older man did, but never wanted to admit it. Or simply, Jacob saw his feeling 'useless' or 'inappropriate' or 'unworthy' and decided that pushing Jack away - ignoring him - was the best option.

He sighed, launching the rope to another building before made his trip there. Jacob and his sister believed that Jack was death. Well, his doppelgänger was dead by Evie's hand though. In his first plan, Jack wanted to deal with Evie himself, even that he wasn't able to decide if he should kill her. Evie had nothing to do with the pitiful weakening of the Creed in London. She was with the Indian Brotherhood where he was taught about fear tactic that had become his most favourite tool/tactic ever. The Indian Brotherhood was one of the few Brotherhoods Jack held no repugnance. However, something was up. One of his best apprentices spotted a large Templar movement in Wales. This matter could not wait, even that Jack wished he had completely rebuild the Brotherhood, Templar was a bigger matter. His first priority.

Jack left an hour before Jacob's sister arrived to save him. He left his maddest and most bloodthirst apprentice, Ruby, to deal with her – or had Evie dealt with him.

Jack had known for a while that Ruby wished to replace him, but his very first student he had recruited from Lambeth Asylum was even more unstable and reckless than him. Ruby was more consumed by bloodlust and thirst for power, and his concern for the Brotherhood was practically none. Jack knew that this apprentice would only cripple the Brotherhood if Jack let him had the power – but he was too skilled to just be got rid of without a worthwhile use. So, despite killing Ruby himself, Jack told his apprentice to take his place and dealt with Evie while he took care of the Templars. Ruby agreed with a huge grinned while Jack smirked behind his mask. He knew Ruby could not kill Evie.

It's nearly an end of the autumn when Jack got back to London. Everything seemed to be more peaceful. People were less scared of the night. Everything was getting back to normal, to which Jack wasn't sure if he liked it or not. However, at least he had shown Jacob what he really felt.

Moreover, his spies reported that the Templar was trying to retake London and the Great Britain. Jack would not allow that, and he decided to hunt down every last one of them. He would leave London to Jacob for a while, knowing that his master wasn't going to leave London soon. This time the Templar tried to operate from many cities, from every part of England until they could build their way to London. Jack would not allow that.

He took all of his apprentices and left London. He knew Jacob would do his best to protect and heal London from sickness Jack might or might not have cause. Either way, it meant that Jack always know where Jacob was.

A year had passed since Jack decided to leave London. He had killed so many people on his journey across the country. Mostly were Templars and their spies, others were scums – thieves, murderers, and gangsters. He treated them worse than what he had treated the victims of Jack the Ripper.

"Master, Elliot had found the last one," a  soft feminie voice called him. It's Mira, one of his best apprentice so far. She was loyal, devoting, and lethal. He could say that she was the less bloodthirst and violent version of him.

"Has Elliot dealt with him?" Jack asked without turning back to face her. They were hunting down the last Templar dare setting foot on London. He had two of his apprentice with him, the rest he had them around the country, watching for any sign of the Templar trying to return to England.

"Yes," Mira nodded. "The body was already dumped in the river. Elliot made sure to tide him with a bag full with bricks. It should take a while before someone finds him. At that time his body should be unrecognizable."

"You two had done well," Jack replied, satisfied. "I think I'm going to grant you both a winter break, but keep close eyes on any movement from those rats. We cannot allow the Templar to come back here."

"Yes, Master," Mira nodded before she left. Jack turned to watch her swing from building to building before he slid down from the roof to the balcony. He had something he wished to do before returning to his hideout.

 

The door was locked but Jack spent no time unlocking it. He opened the door slowly, quietly, and walked in. There were  an already lighted fireplace and a comfy looking couch. A desk with unfinished letter on top, a pile of books, and a photo.

A photo of him, Jacob, Evie, and Henry Green, taken a long time ago in India. This time the photo was placed and kept behind a glass of a picture frame. Jack let his lips curved up into a smile and took his mask off. He place both his hat and his mask on the floor next to the couch before sitting down on it to take off his boots. He threw his scarf over the backrest and laid down, tugging the softest pillows on the coach under his head, then he closed his eyes and let himself had a short nap.

A few minutes after that, Jack was awaken from a sound of someone dropped a stack of books to the floor.

Jack sat up, grinning as he saw a very pale Jacob at the doorway. Books laid around the man's feet.

"Good evening Jacob," he greeted, giving Jacob his best grin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jacob groaned as he felt his back ached when he moved. He signed and looked outside. It was snowing lightly but the street was peaceful. People were less afraid of the night, and happier. The terror of Jack the Ripper had finally faded away.

His heart ached when Jacob thought about Jack. Jack, Jack the lad, his first apprentice. The one he had given nearly everything he knew. He had to admit he spend time with Jack even more than his own child – had taught Jack more than he had taught his own son. Or maybe he was too afraid to teach someone that much after Jack.

Jacob shook his and decided to go make himself some tea. It might help calm his nerve down.

As he waited for the water to boil, Jacob could not help but let his mind wondering back to Jack. His first apprentice, the boy he had taught nearly everything. Well, he must had missed a thing or two, or Jack would not have betrayed them and took over the Rook. Jacob sighed, letting the painful memory from eight years ago resurface.

 

It was the day the Rook had decided that they would listen to Jack instead of Jacob. He demanded Jack an answer, and Jack said that London did not need Jacob anymore – Jack did not need him anymore. It hurt liked hell but Jacob had himself stay unfazed by the harsh words of his former apprentice. He let Jack had London and went back to Crawley with his pregnant wife and some of his apprentices.

Jacob didn't stay at Crawley the whole time. He had journeyed across the country sometimes, going after any Templars who were still in England. He had established bureaus here and there, letting his other apprentices and other Assassins took care of them. The rest of his time was spent with his wife and his son.

Four years later Jacob started to hear rumours of a Templar huge massacre in London. He also heard that many Assassins still in London were not found of Jack's method. They started to question Jack, even suspected him to be disable to lead the Brotherhood in London, which that resulted in most of them were eliminated; those who survived were those who had run away before Jack could get to them. That's why Jacob went back to London.

He got to London to find Jack in the middle of inhumanly torturing Templars. Jack had treated them worse than a pig waiting to be slaughter. Jacob did not know how Jack mastered his fear tactic, and used it ruthlessly against people he thought as an enemy. He didn't see it as a crime as he torture young children to get their Templar parents to tell him where their hideout was. Jack then went to destroy it, and went back to killed both the Templars and their children.

Jacob demanded that Jack must left the children alone - they were innocent. Jack just shrugged and simply replied that there was no way these children would not be angry and tried to seek revenge. They would grow up and become the threat to the Brotherhood, since they knew who killed their parents, so he would wipe them out as well. Jacob called Jack a psychopath – a mad man. Jack just laughed and said that he was always 'mad' and would be never good enough in Jacob's eyes. His words burnt, and Jacob remained silent, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change Jack's mind.

Seeing that he could do nothing, Jacob decided back to go back to Crawley. Jack had threatened to kill him if he came back, a threat Jacod knew Jack would carry out if provoked. All he hoped was that Jack would not do any more damage than what he had already done. Another tragedy struck him a year after that. His wife died from sickness. Jacob didn't take it well, but he did his best to cope with it. And finally, he was able to push her death behind him and lived on.

One year later, he still heard more stories of how terrible the Rook and London had become. The police had no way of stopping them as they roamed the streets of London with their heads high and power in their hands. And on top of them all, ruling the Rook with an iron fist, was Jack.

Jacob was sure London was going to fall under Jack's hand. So he had secretly recruited several assassins, ones of the bests he could find. Also ones that Jack had never met. Some were his own apprentice, some were the reinforcement from other cities. Jacob and his female initiates went to London on July, 1888. He had them disguised as a prostitute, and told them they were free to kill Jack when they had a chance. However, he had never told them who Jack really was, only that this mad man had taken London and was a threat to the Brotherhood.

They kept low profiles when they're in London. Jacob slowly sent his female initiates out. He also hunted for Jack as well. However, no matter how hard he tried, or how long he had been searching, he had never found Jack. Jacob had a feeling that he was watched, but nothing had happened to him. Then his female initiate started dying – being killed.

When he was captured by Jack, Jacob realised it had been Jack who was playing him from the start. His only hope was Evie, he knew he could not defeat Jack. It's not only about how long he had spent time training Jack that his former pupil knew all his tricks and tactics, it's also because Jack was always special for Jacob – always had a place in his heart where nobody else could have.

Evie had succeeded in ending Jack and his legacy of terrors. Jacob was both miserable and relieved. Jack was gone, but his heart was hollowed when he knew. He didn't even look at the body as Evie helped him out of the asylum. Evie had advised that he went back to Crawley to rest and regain his strength, but Jacob refused. He insisted that he had to stay here, to clean up the mess Jack had caused. Evie stayed with him for six months until everything started to get back to normal. After that she left to get back to India with a promised that she would be back next year to check on him.

 

Now he was here, in London while his son was in Crawley – training to become an assassin under the tutor of George Westhouse and his son. George was both Jacob and Evie's guardian, and Jacob trusted the old man to take care of his son while he tried his best to heal London from the terror the city had suffered. And now he had caught a cold. He had a fever, and a slight headache.

"I should stop worrying and sleep more," Jacob sighed, pouring himself some tea as he relaxed against the backrest of the chair. "Really Jacob. You should stop thinking about Jack. He is dead." The word 'dead' was bitter than others, and Jacob forced himself to think about what he was going to do next instead.

 

After calming himself down with the tea, Jacob slowly gathered the books which were laying around the kitchen. Evie always said that his place was chaotic, and it still was. He chuckled; at least he made sure the room where he worked was not as chaotic as his other rooms.

Jacob slowly went upstairs. However, as he about to turned the knob and pushed the door opened, he felt as if something was wrong. Jacob frowned, worried because his hidden blade and most of his weapons were in the room he was about to go in. Nevertheless, he pushed the door opened and stepped in.

His room was still the same as he left for a tea, except for a tall body of a man dressed in black clothes laying on Jacob's couch with his eyes close.

Jacob blinked twice, then he recognized the man.

_No, no, it's impossible._

He felt himself turned pale as his arms suddenly felt numb. The books he had carried with him fell to the floor. And Jack's eyes snapped open.

The younger man sat up and turned toward him. A grin was on his face.

"Good evening Jacob."

"…Jack," was all Jacob managed to get out. _Jack is still alive!_  his mind screamed. He wanted to grab his weapons but he could not. His legs refused to move. And Jack sitting comfortably on his couch was not helping. It only made another memories of the man surface. The memory when Jack was just a boy, staying with Jacob and falling asleep on the couch with books in his hands. There were too memories of Jack buried in the deepest part of his mind, and Jacob fought hard to prevent them from resurfacing.

"You look terrible." Jack simply said as he slowly rose to his feet. "You've overworked." He stated. Jacob grew a deep breath as he took in the image in front of him. Jack looked like what he used to be before he took control of the Rook. Black raven hair, sharp cheekbones, bright green-blue eyes, thin lips and strong jaw.

"How is this possible?!" Jacob hissed, taking a step back. "You are dead! Evie killed you…"

"She killed Ruby." Jack cut him off, taking a step forward. His voice was smooth, heavy, and a bit smoky. Just like how Jacob remembered. "I'm grateful she did. Ruby shared no concern about the Creed."

"What are you talking about?! Who is Ruby?" Jacob choked. He knew he was panicked, and if Jack decided to kill him, it would be months before someone noticing that he had disappeared.

"Ruby was one of my apprentice." Jack said, walking closer. "I was on my way to Wales when your sister arrived. My spies spotted Templar activities there. I wiped them all out." He grinned. "I decided to travel across the country, making sure any Templars dared stepping their feet above the ground would be terminated. And those who hid behind the shadows or tried to conceal their presence underground would be dragged out and killed."

Jacob didn't know what to say. Jack was really still alive. He wasn't sure should he be happy or terrified. Half of him missed Jack, missed the traitor so much, and the other half just trying to make him understand why he must not let his guard down. Jack was his enemy, a lethal threat.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" Jack asked, grinning as he moved until they were face to face. "I'm sure the cat hasn't had your tongue."

Jacob gulped. Evie always scolded him for talking too much, but right now he had nothing to say. No, he didn't know what he should say. He wanted to ask Jack what the hell was he thinking, why he came back, had he seen how terrible he had been? And why Jacob was still alive, why didn't Jack kill him after he got Jacob helpless – at his mercy.

"Why…" Jacob whispered. "Why Jack? Why didn't you kill me? Why you do this to me? Why you came back?" He asked, hearing his voice cracks under the unresolved emotional tension which was threatening to break him apart.

"I wanted to check on you." Jack replied. His voice was softer than before. "It had been a year and a few months since I saw you. I want to make sure you are okay."

"Bloody hell," Jacob laughed bitterly. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his barely opened eyes. "What the hell Jack? The last time we met you beat me up and locked me in that cell for weeks! What do you want now?" He growled weakly, leaning against the door frame. His emotions were wrecking a havoc inside him, tearing him apart piece by piece.

His memories surfaced; painful memories. After Jack had him immobile, pinned to the dirty floor of the cell under Lambeth Asylum, suffocated him and then beat him up again and again. Jacob still remembered how he begged for Jack to just kill him and get this over with. Jack had never listened to him, only laugh and told Jacob to 'hold on'. Jack clearly didn't care how much pain he caused Jacob, how he made Jacob bled, physically and mentally. Then he left Jacob in the dark. He threw food in every day or two, and if Jacob had a strength to stand up, he would go in to beat Jacob until the older male passed out. Days passed and Jacob lost both his strength and will, so he just sat there in the dark, hoping that death would not be as painful as the torture he received from Jack.

"I don't care if you're angry with me." Jack simply said, grabbing Jacob's forearms which made the older Assassin jumped. "I will stay until you get better."

"Leave me alone." Jacob snarled. He tried to move away, only to have Jack forcefully dragged him into the room, before making him sat on the couch.

"I don't care if you hate me." Jack said as he pushed Jacob further up the couch. "You're sick, and I won't leave until you are back to normal."

"It's ridiculous hearing this from you." Jacob said, gulping as he watched Jack walked around the room, clearly searching for something. However, Jacob was too tired to fight, in case that Jack was searching for his weapons. "Last time we met, you wish me to get worse, not better."

"I've seen flaws in my logic, dear Master Jacob." Jack snapped, and Jacob had a feeling that he should shut up before he got on Jack's bad side. "I had seen the mistakes I made. I should have known that there was no way for you to understand me, nor think of me as someone who worthy to be by your side. You won't have me protect the Creed by me method, you refused to see from my point of view. So I establish the Creed of my own."

"You're unbelievable." Jacob snarled, "You are the one who refused to see anything! You blame every bloody thing that happens to be responsible by the Creed!"

"You are blinds!" Jack shouted, walking toward the couch with anger in his eyes. "You were the one who save London from Starrick. You were the one who took care most of their shit here! And what did they do when you ask for reinforcement? They told you to fucking know your place and stopped acting like you and your sister were the heroes!" Jack was growling as he paced around the room. Jacob watched him carefully, knowing that one wrong move would have Jack pinning him to the floor with a dagger stabbing in his throat.

"They saw you as nothing. You knew whom London needed, yet you let the council decided that you're not worthy for this duty!" Jack growled, turning to face Jacob now. His eyes were bright with anger, but still filled with something near the word 'care'. "You did nothing. You let the bloody council think they own you and London. No! I could not stand that! But you won't listen to me. That's why I took the Rook from you. Those bloody _Master_ Assassins might be able to control you, but I don't give a bloody shit about the council – about them." Jack was panting now, growling with a predatory look in his eyes. "That's why I kick you away. You will try to stop me from preventing the council to take what you and your sister had fought hard to keep. The ignorant council that could not even see Templars lurking behind their shadow, ready to take everything away."

"But you turned London into a bloody mess!" Jacob shouted back. "You murdered your brothers and sisters! All of you 'arts' from corpses. Tell me Jack, do you really think you were doing a right thing?!"

"It depends on the views. From my view, yes," Jack growled and Jacob's heart ached to see that Jack was still the madman he had become. "If the council had London, Templar would be back here in less than a year!" his former student continued, calming down a bit now. "They are weak. A bunch of idiots. Four of the Templars I killed in Wales were Master Assassins - someone we thought were our brothers and sisters. I don't trust anyone to take care of London but you." Jack then turned his back to Jacob. "I don't need you to understand me. I need you to get better, so you can protect London from them. Leave the Templars to me." His voice turned darker at the end of his sentence.

"You know I cannot just let you walk away and do whatever you want," Jacob said. He knew his voice was weak from his unresolved emotional tension, torn between wanting to hug his former pupil, or to punch some senses into him. He felt like crying. Oh God, he was so tired.

"I've been walking free for years," Jack chuckled. "After Evie killed Ruby, my apprentices and I had been roaming England, hunting down Templar rats and spies. Most of my students were across England, in the bureaus I established, and the bureaus _you_ established. See? We can work together better than you thought."

"If you believe we could work together, why did you try to kill me?" Jacob asked weakly, leaning to the backrest of the couch. He was certain that Jack wasn't going to kill him, not yet.

"You didn't listen to me!" Jack growled and that startled Jacob. "I've tried so many time to make you see the truth, but you had never…" He punched the wall nearby. Jacob tensed up, ready to bail if Jack changed his mind and decided to attack him instead. "You _know_ that I will never be able to kill you." He whispered and lowered his hand slowly without looking at Jacob.

Without a word, Jack walked out of the room. Jacob gulped, he wanted to follow, but he had a feeling that he would only make it worse.

_You know that I will never be able to kill you._

Jack's words struck him hard. It brought back even older memories.

 

Years ago, he took Jack with him to the Assassin high council located in France. Jack was furious from the scolds and rude criticises Jacob received from the council of how he operated in London. Well, Jacob thought he deserved half of them since he was truly quite reckless and usually used unorthodox methods. Of course Jacob did not care much about those comments, even when the council went as far as questioning Jacob's ability to take care of London alone.

However, Jack took all of their words to the heart and was about to jump at the nearest council member when Jacob caught him in time. He sent Jack out to meditate with a scold, and Jack angrily followed. After that, when they were at the training ground for novices, Jack seriously beat up every novices he sparred with. Jacob didn't know what to say. He knew Jack was trying to blow off some steams which were kept inside. Half of him was flattered that Jack cared deeply about him, and the other half was worried of Jack's ability to control himself and his emotions.

Years passed and Jack was made an Assassin. Jacob was so proud of him. Jack had promised to make him proud, and he really did. The younger man had completed his first solo mission perfectly. Swift and perfect stealth kill. Jacob was happy and decided that he could trust Jack to carry out his own task without Jacob's supervision anymore, so he let Jack did his work and focused on training new Assassins.

A few months after that, Jacob started to see something changing. Jack had become more relentless, cruel, and had obviously taken pleasure in killing. Nevertheless, Jacob let this slid, telling himself that Jack knew the boundaries. Then, one day, Jack came to him.

"What is it Jack?" Jacob smiled, greeting Jack as his former student sitting down on his couch. Jack smiled at him, before speaking.

"Jacob, there is something I need your help with," Jack said. "It's…complicated," he added.

"Name it," Jacob smiled and sat down on chair nearby. He was expecting Jack to talk about the missions. He had heard that the last mission gave Jack some troubles of catching the Templar smugglers. Well, chasing someone across River Thame in the middle of the rain was probably not easy nor pleasant.

However, what Jack told Jacob would have him choke if he was drinking anything. Jack simply told Jacob that he had troubled concentrating on the missions lately. He expressed his anger of the interference of the council, which Jacob recalled them sending some Assassins to check if they had operated correctly. Moreover, his former pupil also uprightly told Jacob he had desired for him. This got Jacob off balanced the most. Jack just simply confessed that he had a crush on Jacob since he was in the middle of his puberty. At first Jack thought it would fade as time passed but it didn't, so he came to ask Jacob what he should do.

Jacob, who was too shock to do anything, simply told Jack that he could not picture himself and Jack together. Which was, later discovered by himself, a lie. Jacob did picture him and Jack, but he felt that it was wrong and rejected the idea before it continued any further. Jack was silent after his outburst shock, before thanking Jacob for being honest with him. Jacob was more concerned than relieved, but Jack changed the topic quickly, talking about the annoying mission he had gone through instead. They both acted as if nothing had happened – and Jacob still felt guilty until now.

He saw Jack less and less as time passed, mostly because he wasn't busy when Jack dropped by at his place to visit. Jacob's priorities was the young that were the future of the Brotherhood. They barely saw each other; Jack had stopped dropping by after sometime. However, each time they met, Jacob had seen how Jack developed from reckless and roguish to deadly and fearful. And at some point, Jack clearly ignored Jacob's advises and opinions. Jacob tried to tell himself that it was okay, that when time changed – so do the people.

Then Jack took control of the Rook, and Jacob knew it was his fault for failing to stop him.

 

"Jack, oh, what a bloody fool I am," Jacob covered his eyes with his hand. He was on the edge of crying right now, knowing that this all happened because of his stupidity. He was one of the reason Jack became a mad man. He should have been more supportive, should have been there when Jack needed him.

"I'm so sorry," he groaned, resting his head against the edge of the couch.

Jacob didn't know how long he had been liked that, sinking in the overwhelming guilt and remorse. Then he heard a footsteps. His eyes shot open as he lowered his hand. Jack was at the doorway. His former student had already removed his heavy coat.

"I have lighted the fireplace in your bedroom," Jack simply said, walking toward Jacob. "You should be in bed. Come on," he gestured toward the door.

"How can I trust you?" Jacob asked, nearly whispering. Jack just flashed him a grin.

"I don't think you can, Master," the taller male replied, grabbing Jacob's forearm and gently pulled him to his feet. "Come on, as soon as you got better I will be on my way."

"What do you want to achieve from doing this?" Jacob sighed. "A redemption?" He guessed, letting himself be manhandled upstairs. Strangely, he felt as if he could trust Jack not to harm him.

"No, I do not seek such a thing," Jack chuckled. "All I want is to see my former mentor get better and back to full health again." He then pulled Jacob toward the bed and began stripping Jacob out of his clothes.

"Hey, I can undress myself, you know," Jacob said, half annoyed and half surprised. Nevertheless, he didn't do anything to stop Jack as his former pupil finished putting him in his sleepwear. Jacob popped down on the bed, and watched as Jack turned to sit on the chair at the corner of the room.

"What are you going to do while I sleep?" Jacob asked.

"Reading," Jack shrugged, pulling a book out of the bookshelf nearby. "I have never finished reading Romeo and Juliet, maybe I might be able to finish it tonight."

"Of course," Jacob rolled his eyes laying down. He sighed, feeling strangely relaxed even with Jack in the same room with him. "However," he said, moving until he was laying on his side and watching Jack. "I remember that usually it' me who got 'tugging someone to bed' duty."

"Well, time changes," Jack flashed him a playful grin this time. "I suggest you sleep, Master. Or I might consider us doing something else _together_." On the last word, Jack's voice was dipped with a dark heat passion.

"Got it," Jacob grumbled, turning to lay on his back instead. He could feel his cheeks heated up a bit at Jack's words, but tried to push it away nevertheless. And as he closed his eyes, he just realised how tire he was. Jacob sighed, and was fast asleep in several minutes later.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jacob woke up to a feeling of something touching his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes to find a large steady hand gently wiped a wet cloth across his chest.

"Jack…?" He groaned, surprised at how hoarse his voice had become. "What are you doing?" He choked the question out and tried to sit up. Jack didn't try to stop him.

"You didn't answer when I tried to wake you up." Jack replied, putting the cloth in the bowl nearby. The younger male was sitting on a chair near the bed. "Your temperature was bloody high, you're burning, so I decided to cool you down." He relaxed back against the chair behind.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked, realizing how tired he was, even that he had just slept.

"Almost noon." Jack replied, gesturing toward the clock on the nightstand. "I had been cooling you down since 8 o'clock." He added with a grin. "All you did was murmuring something incoherent, but you seemed to be more comfortable after I wiped the sweat and the heat off, so I guessed I was doing the right thing."

"Thank you." Jacob sighed, feeling his cheeks burning up. It had been ages since he was seriously sick that someone needed to tend to him. "You didn't have to do, you know." He spoke, looking away from Jack. Then cool hand touched his chin, slowly directing Jacob to turn back.

"I want to." Jack spoke. His tone was gentle and honest it almost made Jacob wanted to cry of how he missed the man in front of him. "Jacob, my feeling to you is still the same since I told you."

"That's not true." Jacob whispered, nearly shaken by the memories of Jack beating him up. "You want me dead."

"I wanted you to feel the pain." Jack shook his head. "I cannot kill you." He spoke, tracing Jacob's lower lip with the tip of his finger.

"You are a traitor." Jacob grunted. "You betrayed us." He gridded out, sounding like a whine than a threat.

"I had." Jack replied softly, still holding his gaze. He refused to let Jacob look away, and Jacob was too tired to move. "I had betrayed my feelings. I had betrayed you. I was angry, but that was not the excuse. I am a mad man, murderer." He sighed, letting his hand fell to the bed. "Even with you so close, I know I will never have what I have been wanting for so long." Jack slowly drew his hand back. Jacob could see pain and suffering in the bright blue eyes. He saw Jack he loved in there. And he knew that Jack wasn't lying.

_Jack has admitted the truth, maybe it's about time I do the same._

He inhaled deeply, watching Jack stilled his movement as if he was waiting for Jacob to shout at him – telling him how terrible Jack had been. How cruel and unworthy of trust his former student was.

Instead of doing all of those, Jacob leaned forward and pulled Jack toward him, kissing the younger Assassin's softly.

Jack was still for a moment, probably recovering from his surprised move. _Well, I'm sure you did not expect that._ Jacob smirked as he kept kissing Jack while pulling the man onto the bed until Jack was on top of him.

"I didn't expect that." Jack said with a surprised look on his face. Well, Jacob was also surprised of himself. It was a few seconds ago that he decided to be honest with his true feeling and now he was kissing Jack the Ripper.

"I was so fool to deny my feeling after all these years." Jacob sighed, still not letting go of Jack's face. "If I had been better, I would have kissed you and told you how terrible you were, how you made my heart ached to see the one I love turned into a monster. And I would beg you to change your mind." He said, caressing Jack's cheeks softly. "I guess that it's too late, right?" He said, trying to hold back his tears. Damn, now he was literally crying after kissing Jack.

"It might be," Jack replied, he slowly brought his hand to caress Jacob's hair. "But it has never been too late to start over again." He spoke, slowly moved them until Jack was on his back with Jacob on top of him. "It depends on you." Jack continue. "Do you want to start all over again?" He asked, brushing Jacob's tears away gently.

"Bloody hell I do." Jacob replied, leaning down to give Jack a passionate kiss. Their tongues dancer around each other, trying to dominate one another until Jack had Jacob in the corner, surrendering to him willingly.

Jacob relaxed against Jack, before he groaned as Jack slowly rubbing between his legs, then moved to his ass. Then one of Jack's hand was on his hip, keeping him in place while the other went back to his face. They kissed as they gridded their erection together, and it didn't take long until Jacob was crawling for Jack to get his clothes off. A request that had Jack chuckled before both of them sat up to shred their clothes off.

As soon as they were done, Jacob pulled him back to the bed. Their limps tangled as Jack nipped Jacob's earlobe before travelling down to his clavicle. He licked and nipped slowly, listening to Jacob's moan.

They continued to explore each other's bodies for a while, with Jack cherishing every part of Jacob while the older male caressing every scar Jack had. Then Jacob was rubbing himself against Jack, as he felt as if he could no longer controlled himself.

"Jack, please!" He begged, trying to move but failed as Jack had Jacob completely trapped beneath him.

"What do you need, Jacob?" Jack asked as he moved his fingers which were still in Jacob's ass, rubbing and twisting around.

"You, inside me, now." Jacob almost growled, before it changed to a moan as Jack immediately pulled his fingers out and flipped them over, so he had Jacob straddled his waist instead.

"Go on," Jack nodded, putting his hands on Jacob's hip to support him. Jacob grinned and slowly sinking himself down to the hot leaking shaft. Both of them groaned as Jacob was finally seated on Jack's lap.

Their movement was slow at first, then they picked up the pace as both of them were desperately racing for the orgasm. Jacob hanged onto Jack when the stronger Assassin's flipped their position again, so now Jacob was flatted on his back, with his legs on Jack's shoulder. The younger Assassin then moved with a brutal force, forcing each moans to fall out from Jacob.

They finally reached their orgasm after a few brutal thrust that had Jacob moaning in pleasure. Jack followed suit, growling slightly in satisfaction.

After that they collapsed on to the bed, with Jacob draping over Jack. Well, it's not Jacob's idea, but Jack just manhandled him into the position and kept him there with hands on his hip and lower back.

 

"Jack." Jacob said after a while. His eyes were threatened to shut anytime soon. "Please don't leave."

"I won't. Not until you are better." Jack replied, tightening his embrace.

"NO, I mean, please don't leave London." Jacob pushed himself up a bit to look at Jack, whom looked back in surprise. "I want you here." Jacob continued.

"Are you certain? I'm still the mad man you hate." Jack whispered, there were so many emotions reflexed on his eyes. Joy, scare, confuse, love, and hope.

"You asked if I want to start it all over again." Jacob huffed, leaning in to give Jack a soft kiss on his lips. "And I said yes."

Suddenly, all Jacob saw in Jack's eyes was hope and happiness, before Jack pulled him down for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
